Blue Like the Sky
by AzureArchxngel
Summary: Her eyes were full of life. They were resplendent and housed a deep compassion and warmth for everyone. Blue as the sky, shining like gems.
**Hello everyone! Azure here! I've been having trouble coming up with a way to start my story "Red Dawn", which is why you haven't seen it yet. So, in the meantime, I'm sharing this with you!**

 **I actually came up with this a few months ago, but I never really got around to posting it. This thing, I'm not exactly sure what you would call it, is definitely a one-shot.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Her eyes were full of life.  
_ _They were resplendent and and housed a deep compassion and warmth for everyone.  
_ _Blue as the sky, shining like gems._

 _Her eyes were full of worry._  
 _It was the very first time I met her._  
 _She was awkward and clumsy, and struggling to do her job. She was even hesitant._  
 _I didn't really notice her then, but her eyes had always been the window to her soul._

 _Her eyes were full of jubilation._  
 _She had just finished her job; she did it gorgeously, while saving the entire city. It was hard to imagine that the unwilling and klutzy woman I had first met transformed into something mystical and elegant._  
 _Her eyes then held dazzling beauty. She was confident; she knew what she was doing. She loved her job. Everything reflected in her eyes. It was then that I didn't care who she was. I loved her. I loved her with all my heart, so much so that it ached._

 _Her eyes were full of pride._  
 _We became partners in this abnormal job. We worked wonderfully together, and had never failed a mission. I would flirt with her, and she would brush me off with slight annoyance. My blandishment was getting nowhere._  
 _I continued to flirt with her, never giving up. In time, however, her indirect rejections were getting warmer. Instead of a rough shove, it was more of a gentle and reluctant push. It filled me with hope. Perhaps the day I endear myself to her was drawing closer._

 _Her eyes were full of pain._  
 _Even I had no idea until that day how much I actually meant to her._  
 _An akuma had gone crazy, and with a wrong move, I almost died. It didn't matter to me if she didn't care. At least I was with her._  
 _I wasn't expecting her to cry as hard as she did, or become as furious as she did over me. We managed to beat the akuma, and she made me swear never to worry her like that again as silver tears continued to fall from those eyes of hers._  
 _Of course I agreed. I never wanted to see her so hurt and depressed ever again._

 _Her eyes were full of shock._  
 _That was the day the truth came out, my feelings loud and clear to her, and my true identity was revealed._  
 _To say she was surprised was an understatement. It took her two full months to properly adjust to the new information before she allowed us to talk privately about it._  
 _I had learned earlier that she had loved someone else, so I was expecting rejection. And I was prepared for it._  
 _But I wasn't prepared for the fact that the one she had loved was me all along...my true identity. Nor was I prepared for the fact that she was the shy, quiet girl that sat behind me in class._  
 _My heart soared to cloud nine, and she seemed to drastically break out of her shell from that day onward. We now shared a mutual love in both of our forms._

 _Her eyes were full of joy._  
 _It was years later when I asked for her hand in marriage. She cried for a good ten minutes, struggling to say 'yes' until she had calmed down enough to speak properly. I couldn't blame her for it. I wanted to break down right then and there too._  
 _To think that My Lady...the woman I had a crush on for so many years was going to be my wife...I would never be able to express it with words._

 _Her eyes were filled with love._  
 _We were married in a grand, beautiful garden that my father had known about. I'm glad I chose that spot; she absolutely adored the flowers, and wanted to design some new dresses as the fashion designer within her began to reveal itself._  
 _But she was getting married to me: the only son of a rich and high standing family. Because of her marriage to someone of such "status" and "popularity", she wasn't allowed any mistakes at this wedding, or she and the family would be a disgrace. She was quite nervous, but in the end, her other form seeped its way into her words and actions, and found the strength she needed to last through the ceremony._  
 _Her eyes shined more than normal with the pearly tears that had constantly accessorized the corners of her eyes._  
 _They were still as blue as the sky, and still as beautiful if not more than the first time I saw them._

 _Her eyes were void of life.  
_ _The akuma had been too strong for her on her own, and she sacrificed too much for the people. How we managed to defeat the akuma, I will never remember. That was nothing important to my dead wife in my arms.  
_ _A deep wound that had left a hole in her chest. It had killed her instantly upon receiving it. No last words as there was no time._ _I cried and grieved for weeks. I knew that I would never heal._

 _Her eyes were lifeless and dull.  
_ _They were not the color of the sky, but now an ugly shade of blue that reminded me of murky water.  
_ _They didn't shine._

 _My eyes were quickly losing life.  
_ _As I thought, I can't do this without her. I really am helpless without her. And to think I will also die the same way she did…  
_ _I'm sure my father wouldn't care. I don't think anybody truly would. They'll miss my other form, but not me. Not the true me. There is only one person who would, and I can hear her beckoning me.  
_ _My time is up._

 _My eyes regain their shine.  
_ _I see her in the distance, among the healing white light. She wears a dress - probably one of her own creation. She spins around lightly, and then I see the small meadow she's standing in.  
_ _I run toward her, toward that beautiful meadow and the even more beautiful girl standing in the middle of it. We were reunited at last. We exchanged hugs and kisses, finally able to be together, then found ourselves supine and looking up at the clouds.  
_ _My green eyes fixated their gaze on the girl next to me, as her gaze then found mine._

 _Her eyes are full of life._

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it! I'll try to get to work on Red Dawn, but with my writer's block and a research project to do in English, I can't really promise anything, haha.**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
